Pride and Prejudice
by moulinrouge32
Summary: It was just another normal mission, until something happened that made the stubborn Maka and Soul realize that maybe there's something more to learn about their partnership. Rated M for later chapters.
1. What just happened?

This all takes place after Asura is beaten and the madness is gone and peace is once again returned to Soul Eater land (thanks to Maka and Soul).

That's all I have to say; enjoy! Oh no wait:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

><p>"Argh! What is <em>up <em>with you lately!"

"Don't blame me! This is all _your _fault!"

"Well since you've had trouble changing it's your fault, baka!"

"You're the one who can't hold on to me without burning your hands, BAKA!"

At the loud shouting a startled flock of starlings took flight, disappearing along with the receding rays of the setting sun. Two clearly pissed off teenagers stood facing off in the clearing below, glaring at each other as if hoping the other would spontaneously combust.

"Well I know it's not coming from my side," Maka argued, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Well it's not _my _problem either!" growled Soul, baring his pointed teeth.

At this both teenagers huffed and turned their backs, walking off in opposite directions.

'_What is up with him?'_

'_What is up with her?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The day before~<strong>_

'_He's just up ahead!'_ Maka thought as she ran, wondering how she had captured any souls before her soul perception powers had awakened.

Careening around the next corner she raised Soul (already in scythe mode) in readiness, and not a moment too soon as three razor sharp claws came slashing down towards her chest.

"_He's going to have to do better than _that _to beat a Death-scythe_," she heard Soul jeer as she swung him, effectively breaking two of the creature's claws off.

"_Look Maka, it looks like he's giving us the middle finger._"

"Shut up!" She said, lightly bonking him on the ground. "This isn't the time for jokes."

"_Yeah yeah, I hear ya._"

"Your soul… looks _delicious_!" hissed the kishin egg, running it's slobbering purple tongue over half it's face.

Without warning she lunged at the creature, and it raised it's arms to shield itself. The scythe slashed with a ring of metal, rending the air in front of them in half with a blinding flash of white. Finishing the swing, Maka spun Soul around herself once more before sighing and swinging him upon her shoulder.

At first the creature showed confusion at her lack of defense, but as his top half began to slide away from his bottom half he began howling in pain. Before he completely split his body formed into wispy black coils, spinning in a mini hurricane before being sucked into the fiery red soul in the middle. When all was finished the sould stayed there, bobbing like an apple in water.

In a flash of light Soul returned to normal, landing nonchalantly beside Maka.

"We don't even break a sweat with missions like these anymore. We didn't even have to soul synchronize." He said. "And besides, I feel like eating souls is pointless now that I'm a Death-scythe. Why don't we donate this one to Black*star?" He smirked.

"Black*star needs to _earn _the right for Tsubaki to become a Death-scythe. And they still have a long way to go." Maka replied, taking a seat on a bench while she waited for Soul.

"How many did they have again? Like, 20?" Soul plucked the red soul from the air and deposited it into his mouth, savoring the weird feeling as it slid down his throat.

"Last time I checked with Tsubaki it was 23."

"Pfft, that Black*star. Well I guess I wouldn't like him if he was any other way. And don't tell him I said that." He added pointing a finger at Maka.

"Trust me, I wouldn't. His ego's already inflated enough. Alright, let's go home."

She stood up off the bench and took a step forward, thoughts already turned to home and what she was going to make for dinner because it was her turn to cook. But as she put her weight down on her right foot a sharp pain lanced up her leg and caused her to stumble forward. Seeing this Soul shot forward to stop her from face planting into the pavement. There was a blur of motion, an entangling of limbs, and then silence. Shocked silence, to be precise.

Staring straight into Soul's surprised crimson eyes, Maka evaluated their current situation.

She was lying flat on top of him, their chests pressed firmly together.

Soul's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

And to top it all off; their lips were pressed against each other.

In her mind's eye, Maka could literally see the word:

_Eh?_

written above them.

In the blink of an eye Maka scrambled off Soul and scooted several feet back. There was another long awkward silence, and then she decided to break it.

"I think I may have sprained my ankle."

"O- oh. How?"

"Probably going around that corner too fast?"

"Uh… which one?"

"The right one."

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

She could feel her face burning, and she wanted nothing more than to run far away from Soul at the moment, but with her ankle it was impossible. Doing nothing was driving her crazy, but as she opened her mouth to speak again she was interrupted by Soul.

"You shouldn't walk on it again. Here, I'll carry you back."

And before she could protest he had hoisted her up and was carrying her bridal style back to the motorcycle. Neither said a word on the way back. When they got back to the apartment Soul dutifully treated her ankle, gave her some pain pills and sent her off to bed.

Crawling underneath the cold blankets, Maka's mind kept replaying what had happened.

'_So he wants to pretend like it never happened. I guess it's better that way.'_

She stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come. But it never came.

* * *

><p>Smooth jazz blared from Soul's headphones as he gazed at the ceiling.<p>

'_She looked so scared; the way she backed away from me, like I had a disease or something.' _He frowned, absentmindedly touching his lips._ 'And why do I care?'_

He cranked his music louder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day~<strong>_

"Waahh!"

_Crash!_

"Uh, professor Stein? Why did you bring that chair out into the forest?" Tsubaki asked politely as Patti laughed insanely and the rest looked on with sweat-drops beading on their foreheads.

Upon making his entrance Stein had wheeled his chair right over an exposed tree root and landed onto the ground at their feet, textbook already raised in front of his face.

"For today's special lesson you're going to summon you're strongest techniques and see how long you can stay in that state."

"Impossible! The almighty I would tear this forest to pieces if I used my most powerful attack! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Black*star yelled as he struck a dramatic pose on a stump.

Professor Stein shook his head and released a plume of smoke from his mouth.

"I'm not telling you to attack anything, I'm just saying to take on an attack form and hold it. For example Black*star; I want you to go into Demon Sword mode and hold it for as long as you can."

"That's a piece of cake! Yahoo!" At this Tsubaki blushed.

"Everyone got it?"

As everyone nodded Maka stole a tentative glance at Soul, who appeared to be ignoring her. They hadn't spoke much at breakfast, and not at all on the ride to school. The tension was starting to drive her crazy.

"Alright Maka, let's do this!" Soul said to her, still not completely making eye contact.

"Uhn."

When they went to grasp hands she blushed furiously and flinched a bit. Before now she had never realized how intimate a gesture it really was. But after the "incident" holding hands with Soul like this was… different.

Expecting Soul to turn fully into his scythe form, she was surprised when his other arm turned into the blade but the rest of his body stayed normal.

"What are you doing? Transform all the way baka!" She said impatiently.

"Just give me a second will ya?" He growled.

By now Black*star and Kid were watching in amusement, and Maka could feel Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti watching from their weapon forms too.

'_How embarassing… and he's a death scythe… -_-'_

Taking a deep breath, Soul seemed to compose himself and turned fully into a scythe. But when she took him into her hands she immediately knew something was wrong. Through her gloves she felt the familiar heat as the scythe burned her hands. Gasping she dropped him on the ground.

"Aaggh! What the hell was that for?" He yelled returning to normal.

"Ah, as I thought," said Stein wheeling his chair up behind them. "Your souls are out of sync again. Did perhaps something happen?" He asked with a suspicious gleam in his eye, Maka noticed.

What had happened the night before flashed before both their eyes, causing them to blush and look anywhere but each other.

"Perhaps a lover's spat?" Kid queried, receiving glares from both of the two.

"Black*star isn't interested in romance! But if I wanted a woman I'm sure I could have anybody I wanted, AHAHAHAHAA!" At this declaration his sword turned a fearful shade of red.

"Why don't you two go practice on your own and sort things out. Come back here when you can sucessfully synchronize with each other again," said Stein.

Without a word Maka left the clearing with a furious blush. Behind her she could hear Soul following.

When they got a far enough distance away Maka turned to him and offered her hand. Taken aback for a moment Soul didn't know what to do, but then realized what she was implying and grasped her hand, transforming into a scythe.

They tried three more times to sync, but failed each time, and each time their frustration only grew. Finally on the fourth attempt both snapped.

"Argh! What is _up _with you lately!" She yelled in frustration.

"Don't blame me! This is all _your _fault!" He growled back.

"Well since you've had trouble changing it's your fault, baka!"

"You're the one who can't hold on to me without burning your hands, BAKA!"

"Well I know it's not coming from my side."

"Well it's not _my _problem either!"

At this both teenagers huffed and turned their backs, walking off in opposite directions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Current time~<strong>_

'_What is up with him?'_

"I mean, it wasn't that bad right? It was only an accident…" Maka mumbled to herself as she made her way toward the school building. "But to pretend it never happened? As if it meant nothing…"

She shook her head, angry at the path her thoughts were taking her.

"Argh! I need someone to talk to! But who?" she wondered.

She would prefer someone kind, and non-judgemental. Someone who wouldn't look down on her and would surely give her some sound advice and not some ridiculing reply…

"Ah!" She exclaimed as she put a fist to her hand. "I know who to ask!"

Then she was off to the school to find her.

* * *

><p>'<em>What is up with her?'<em>

"Why would she flinch like that when we touched? We've done that over a thousand times before…" Soul grumbled.

He wasn't good with emotional shit like this. Hell, he even ran away from home because he was avoiding emotional crap, and he partially paired up with Maka because she seemed like a pretty unemotional person, (well, besides anger that is.) Now he found himself waist deep in waters he never intended to explore.

"Why is this happening now?" He groaned out loud.

"Wow, it must really be serious then to have made _you _like this," said a voice behind him. Whirling around he saw Kid standing behind him.

"Kid! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk… it looks like you need it. Tell me what happened between you two."

With a heavy sigh of defeat Soul spread out on the ground.

"Alright, if you insist. It happened last night during a mission…"

_To be continued._

* * *

><p>Wrote more than I thought. This was supposed to be a smutty one shot. Hmm, well I'll do a lemon in the next chapter then, how's that?<p>

Please review~


	2. Reconciling

Voila! Here is the conclusion of my short (but in reality long) little lemon story. Now for the part you have all been waiting for ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. But that's okay, because it isn't entirely devoid of romance.

* * *

><p>"Marie-sensei!"<p>

Surprised, the blonde woman turned around to see her pig tailed student running up to meet her.

"What is it Maka? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Panting for breath, Maka stopped before her sensei with her hands on her knees until she had enough air to speak again.

"Can we go somewhere to talk? I really need some advice on something."

Marie blinked in surprise.

"Of course we can. Let's go out to the overlook. I always find that place calms my thoughts."

When they finally arrived they were greeted to the sight of the setting sun, drooling as it tried in vain to not fall asleep and set beyond the horizon.

"So tell me what's on your mind." Said Marie kindly, leaning against the balustrade.

"Well… um…"

The truth was Maka didn't even know where to start, so she just began at the beginning and recounted everything that had happened the night before between her and Soul. When she was finished Marie had a sprinkling of pink adorning her cheeks.

"Oh, it's… _that _sort of problem huh? To be honest I don't think I'm the one you should be asking-" she faltered, picturing a certain cigarette-smoker.

"Please sensei! I just want to know why everything all of a sudden got so complicated! I just want everything to go back to the way it was before…" Maka said, slumping against the balustrade beside her.

"Well after something like that happened I don't think it will be that easy to forget, judging by you two's reactions."

"I thought as much." Maka groaned, sliding down into a sitting position.

"But is that necessarily a bad thing?" Marie asked. Maka looked up at her face, but she was turned toward the horizon, watching the sun.

"It's nice to have things stay the way they are as long as you're happy. But sometimes change can be nice too; or even better! Besides you're still so young, and things for you are changing all the time. Isn't that what growing up means? That you can change your life around until you find what it is that makes you truly happy?"

Maka stared at her feet, letting Marie's words sink in.

Yes, she had been happy with her partnership with Soul. But since the kiss, she had felt that everything had changed between them. Soul was completely avoiding her, and she was too embarrassed to even look him straight in the face. She was unhappy right now; that was a fact. All she wanted was to be able to talk with him normally again. To grasp his hand and stand beside him once more. Being one with Soul again would make her happy.

She stood up abruptly, startling Marie out of her trance.

"Thanks for the advice Marie-sensei! I have something I need to do right now so see you tomorrow!" And with that she was gone, leaving a trail of dust and a bewildered woman behind her.

'_She must have come to some sort conclusion…' _She thought as she smiled to herself, gazing at the darkening sky and wishing she could solve her own love problems just as easily.

* * *

><p>"…and now we can't synchronize dammit." Soul finished.<p>

When nothing but silence met with his finale he glanced up to see Kidd admiring a maple leaf with starry eyes.

"Such perfect symmetry! Surely this is nature's genius at work!" he cooed.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

Gingerly inserting the leaf in his jacket pocket, Kidd looked at Soul with a blank face.

"Well to be honest I don't see what the big deal is. Wasn't it bound to happen eventually?"

Soul's jaw dropped to the ground in astonishment.

"What's with this response! I thought you were here to help me!" He yelled.

"So you kissed Maka; so what? If you liked it that much just do it again."

"WHO SAID I LIKED IT?"

"You couldn't even look at her without blushing this morning."

Soul slunk to the ground, feeling defeated by Kidd's blunt observation.

"Even if I did like it, Maka still finds me disgusting…" he mumbled.

"Did she say that?" asked Kidd, picking up another leaf and discarding it in disgust when he noticed a tear in it.

"Well not exactly, but her actions did. She couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"You know, Maka was blushing too." Kidd pointed out.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Soul growled.

"Well last time I checked, blushing isn't affiliated with disgust."

Soul blinked, letting those words sink in.

'_I was blushing because I liked it. Maka was blushing too. Does that mean…'_

"Why don't you just go ask her about it?" sighed Kidd in exasperation. "I have to get back to the lesson."

"Oh… yeah! I'll go…" stammered Soul. But when Kidd began to walk away he shouted:

"Wait!" Kidd turned around.

"What?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Kidd smirked at this.

"I can't have my strongest future subordinates fall out of synch with each other, can I? What kind of Shinigami would I be?"

And then he was gone, leaving a totally used feeling Soul behind.

* * *

><p>"Soul!" Maka yelled as she opened the apartment door. Her shout was met with silence.<p>

'_It seems even Blaire isn't here right now.'_ Thought Maka.

Sighing in defeat she crashed on the sofa. She had searched for Soul at all of his usual haunts, but when those had turned up zero results the apartment was the last place she could think of to check. But now that she knew he wasn't here she had no idea where to look.

"I should probably just wait here until he returns," she mumbled as she closed her eyes, her sleepless night finally catching up with her.

* * *

><p>"Maka?" Soul said as he walked through the door. No one answered but he noticed Maka's shoes beside the door, unusually helter skelter, as if they'd been kicked off in a rush.<p>

'_That isn't really like her,' _he thought.

As he walked through the kitchen he noticed someone was on the couch. When he went to investigate he found a sleeping Maka passed out cold on the sofa. Her pig tails were askew and her cloak was crumpled up around her. Her mouth was slightly open, and when he listened closely he could hear her tiny breaths go in and out, moving a strand of hair in her face.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. This lethal and anger-filled woman could actually be cute if she wanted. She stirred in her sleep, mumbling something. Leaning in closer to hear he only made out one word:

"Soul…"

This caused him to blush fiercely, but he didn't pull back. He had just realized how close he was to Maka's face, and the distance in between them seemed unbearable. He wanted nothing more than to close that distance in an instant and join their lips once more like they had the night before.

Without realizing it he had inched even closer, to the point he could feel her tiny breaths caress his face. He leaned in to seal the deal, slightly lowering his eyelids…

…and Maka opened hers.

He froze, not knowing what to do. There was no mistaking what he had been about to do. No lie was going to get him out of this one. So he stayed put not daring to move an inch, instead waiting for Maka to make the first move.

Maka stared at him for a good minute, just gazing into his eyes. He looked like a terrified rabbit, frozen between his fight or flight reflexes. She couldn't stand it anymore, so she giggled.

Out of all the reactions she could have responded with, (anger, disgust, shock, outrage), that was the _last _one Soul had expected. Hell, he didn't think he'd ever even _heard _her giggle before.

But his shock was nothing compared to the next second when Maka closed the distance between them and joined their lips. A few seconds later she pulled away with a slight blush.

For Soul it wasn't half as long as he would have liked, and he would have started to kiss her again, but Maka began to speak.

"I decided I don't care what happens between us! I just want us to be together."

"Maka…" said Soul, slightly confused.

"I know this might change everything, but who says that's a bad thing? It wouldn't hurt to try, right? And this way maybe we can become even happier than before." Maka fidgeted.

"What are you going on about?" Soul chuckled. Maka gave him a scowl.

"Okay okay. You're totally right! Let's try it."

At this Maka's face lit up.

"So, does this mean that you- you're okay with this?"

"I'm always up for another challenge." Soul smirked. And with that he was kissing her, laying her down upon the sofa.

Their lips moved against each other, soft skin against soft skin. Maka sighed beneath him, and he seized the opening to slip his tongue into her mouth. She gasped at the intrusion, pulling her tongue back away from his. But as he explored the roof, her teeth, and her cheeks with his tongue, he felt her own hesitantly push against his. And then they were in a full make-out session on the couch, ignorant of everything besides each other.

When Soul pulled back for air both were panting. Noting how hot it had suddenly become in their apartment, he tore his shirt off and flung it across the room.

"Uh, Soul… what are you doing?" Maka asked wide eyed, admiring his bare torso.

"It's friggin hot in here. Why don't you take off something too?" he asked, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Wait! Aren't we going a little fast?"

"Are you chickening out?"

They held a brief glaring contest.

"You want a challenge? Well take this!" And with that Maka unfastened her cloak and threw it away, but she didn't stop there. She also took off her shirt and wiggled out of her skirt, leaving herself in only her undergarments and socks.

Meanwhile Soul was trying desperately to fend off a nosebleed. Without a word he discarded his pants, leaving himself in nothing but boxers.

They both froze, finally realizing the position they were in. Soul in his boxers, leaning over a scantily clad Maka who was trapped beneath him, his legs and arms on either side of her. As they stared at each other the heat between them grew, and before they knew it they were once again kissing, but with more haste than they had before.

Not knowing what to do with her hands, Maka reached up and started to touch Soul's stomach, noting the layer of muscle beneath them. She let them roam as their tongues danced, and was surprised when she heard Soul groan.

Trying to find out what had happened, she realized her hands had wandered dangerously south, and the tips of her fingers were brushing the top of Soul's boxers.

"Maka~" he groaned again, sounding desperate.

'_How can I deny him like this?' _she thought as he looked at her pleadingly.

Slipping her fingers inside his boxers, she let her hands glide down until they reached his manhood, already hard and erect. At the contact Soul gasped. Liking this reaction, Maka began to move her hands up and down his length, eliciting the best noises from him.

"Nngh… ah! Ah… Maka."

Wanting to hear more she began moving her hands faster, and Soul shut his eyes tight. Intent on the task, she was surprised when she felt a hand start to caress her right breast. She gasped and paused in her ministrations.

"Don't stop," Soul panted into her ear, and began fondling her breast again.

She began again, but with less attention than before as Soul's hand slipped beneath her bra and began to rub her, pinching and pulling at her hardening nipple. She bit her lip from the pleasure and to keep focus. Before long Soul stopped and arched his back, focusing on nothing else but the feel of Maka's hand. Her stroking becoming faster, he couldn't hold back any longer and exploded in her hand, shuddering from the pleasure he had just received. When the white had cleared from his mind he looked down at her with gratitude, and she was looking up at him with a curious expression on her face.

"What's up with that expression?" He asked as he panted.

"It's just… I've never seen this side of you before." Maka explained, her cheeks becoming pink. "I feel like we're becoming… closer."

"Then let's become one," Soul purred into her ear. At this the pink became a rosy red, but Maka nodded in agreement.

He gazed into her eyes as he reached beind her, undoing her bra straps and revealing her breasts to him. After his eyes had their fill his gaze moved down to her panties, which he slowly slid down her legs, revealing her more intimate parts to him. His gaze lingered longest there before meeting her eyes once more as he began to wiggle out of his boxers, revealing himself to her. Then they were both completely nude, saying not a word as they studied each other.

"We can stop if you've changed your mind-" said Maka, feeling self-conscious under his scrutiny.

"You're beautiful." Said Soul, cutting her off. Before she could say any other self-degrading comment he stole her lips, shutting her up.

It wasn't long before they realized kissing was no longer enough. Maka demonstrated this by bringing her hips up to meet Soul's, rubbing against his erection. He groaned at the contact, and without further waiting grabbed a hold of himself and placed it at her entrance, the tip barely touching. He felt her tense up, so he whispered a gentle:

"Relax~" into her ear. Once he felt some of the tension fade from her body, he took the opportunity and quickly slid into her.

Maka yelled in surprise, and Soul was glad that no one was there to hear them. He eyed her warily as a single tear traced her cheek, soaking into the pillow below. He kissed the path the tear drop had taken, waiting patiently for her to adjust to having him insider of her.

Eventually she gave a large sigh, giving an experimental thrust with her hips. Soul moaned hard, happy to finally be moving again. It wasn't long before they established a rhythm with each other, meeting each thrust and generating waves of pleasure that rebounded between them. Lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder, he found he went even deeper than before, and the new sensations were even more pleasurable than before. Driving as deep as he could with each thrust, both of them couldn't stop from being loud with their moans.

Before long the familiar pressure began to build within them. Soul went faster as he felt it, and Maka began to tense up. When both were hovering on the very edge of release, their bodies began to tingle with energy as they felt their souls synchronize with each other. As their souls became one they both reached their high, only doubled as they felt both theirs _and _the others pleasure.

They panted for breath as they slowly descended back to earth, Soul on top of Maka. After a while she realized he was heavy on top of her, and she nudged him off to the side relieving some of the pressure, then she snuggled into his chest. His response was instant as he wrapped his arm around her, using the other to drag the blanket draped across the back of the sofa on top of their naked figures.

"I can understand now why you're parents got together," Soul snickered.

"Shut up," said Maka, smacking him on the chest.

"Well I'm glad they did, because otherwise I would have never met you," he added.

She looked up at him, and he saw how happy the comment had made her.

"I love you Soul." She said abruptly.

His head whirled at her words. He recalled everything that had happened between them since only yesterday, and the speed with which their new relationship was progressing. To his dismay he found he was slightly scared, but then he remembered how their souls had become one again, and how natural and _right _it had felt with Maka. He decided that the speed which they were going at was perfectly normal, and even if it had started slowly it was bound to happen like this eventually.

"I love you too, Maka." He answered, leaning his head against hers as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"Alright, now synchronize with your weapons everyone," said Stein.<p>

As she watched everyone's soul power increase, she couldn't help but feel that everyone was watching her and Soul, no doubt to see if they could actually synchronize their souls today. When Maka grasped Soul's hand and he turned fully into a death scythe and they had sucessfully synchronized, Kidd and Black*star's surprise was evident.

When their eyes widened further she thought they might be overreacting, but then she realized with shock that her and Soul's soul power was much larger than before, larger even than Black*star's now.

"Ah, I see you two can soul synchronize again," said Stein, wheeling over to them. "And you're soul power is even larger than it was before."

"How can it have gotten that much larger since yesterday?" questioned Kidd. "Especially after they had been unable to synchronize?"

"Well just like Maka's parents, they had sex." Responded Stein simply.

The statement broke everyone's concentration, and as the weapons returned to normal and the soul power within the vicinity dropped drastically, Maka and Soul felt like digging a hole to die in from the humiliation. The group was totally silent until:

"You can become stronger from having sex with your weapon?" yelled Black*star. "Why didn't anyone tell me this!"

And at that he grabbed Tsubaki by the hand and began dragging her off to their house, ignoring her protests and the group of people watching them leave in shocked silence.

_The End_

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I just couldn't resist adding that one part at the end. Oh Black*star :D<p>

Please Review!


End file.
